


Going for It

by Verfallen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Billy Hargrove Lives, Fluff, M/M, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verfallen/pseuds/Verfallen
Summary: Billy's first Halloween party after recovering from the events in Starcourt Mall on the 4th of July.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Going for It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gothyringwald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothyringwald/gifts).



“You just had to throw another fucking party,” Billy said, panting as he sat on the floor of Steve’s bedroom.

There was no way in hell that Billy wasn’t making out with his boyfriend on Halloween night, even if he insisted on inviting the entire town over. He’d just have to be stealthy about it, but in a way that made it more fun.

“Just because I’m not in college doesn’t mean I can’t throw a college party. I've got a reputation to uphold, Hargrove," Steve said, "Besides, I never told you to come in through the _window_. I thought you were going to pretend to use the washroom and sneak in here when the coast was clear.”

“You do _not_ know me well enough if you think I’d take the less awesome option like that, Harrington,” Billy said, one hand over his bare chest.

Last Halloween, Billy would’ve had no problem hoisting himself up on Steve’s shed to hop in through the second floor window. This year, after spending a few months in a hospital bed, he was still working on getting his strength back. Anything too intense left him winded, which was a punch in the gut to someone as active as Billy. He was determined to push his limits, doctor’s recommendations be damned, especially when it gave him the opportunity to show off.

He wanted to climb through the window like the love interest in a teen rom-com and dammit, they never let the fact that their sweetheart was on the second floor stop them. Not that he watched a lot of teen rom-coms; he'd just put them on when Steve slipped him some free movie rentals for the sake of having background noise. And maybe he'd end up paying a little bit of attention, but only a little bit.

“Alright, hot shot,” Steve said, “By the way, that is the laziest costume I’ve ever seen, aside from the one you wore last year. What are you even supposed to be?”

Billy was wearing nothing but his jeans, tucked into a pair of high boots. A red necktie he stole from Steve’s closet was tied around his head like a bandana. “I’m Rambo, obviously. Not cool enough to watch First Blood?”

“Of course I’ve watched First Blood, what am I, five years old?” Steve scoffed, “I don’t remember the bright red bandana.”

“That’s because I’m Rambo from the _second_ one.”

“There’s a _Second Blood_?”

“First Blood Part II, McFly. Don’t you work in a video store?” Billy said.

Steve straightened his orange vest, shrugging at Billy with that adorable little pout that he could never resist, “Robin’s the one with all the recommendations. I just work the till.”

“Probably best not to put the customers through your taste in movies anyway. You can only watch Animal House so many times,” Billy said, lifting himself up onto Steve’s bed by the palms of his hands.

“You can watch it until it stops being funny, which is _never_ ,” Steve said sitting down beside Billy and looking over at him, taking it all in, “You just go as whatever action movie character was shirtless this year, huh?”

Billy thought he made a pretty good Terminator the year before, even if he just wore a jacket and some gloves that he already owned. It was the first time he saw Steve and he likes to think the cool leather jacket with no shirt underneath made a good impression.

“Obviously,” Billy said, pulling Steve close to him, “But this is the first year I’m more of a badass than any of them. They should be dressing as me.”

“In your dreams, Hargrove.”

“Yeah? Why don’t you go try and get a kiss from Stallone then if he’s your favorite.”

“Alright,” Steve said, leaning in to kiss Billy on the lips, “You’re the second biggest badass in Hawkins. Happy?”

Billy swung his arm around Steve's shoulders, returning the kiss. He knew Steve was implying that _he_ was the first biggest badass in Hawkins, but Billy wasn't going to let him have that even if he could handle that nailbat like a pro.

“Yeah,” Billy said, “I can’t wait to meet the first someday.”


End file.
